It's called Dancing
by KrispyyLeighh
Summary: Bella and Rosalie have been friends since they were 3. Now at the age 17, they're just going to the same place they have been going to every Friday. But little did they know this day would surely change their lives forever. Canon couples. rated M


**-----------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Bella and Rosalie have been friends since they were 3. Now at the age 17, they're just going to the same place they have been going to every Friday. But little did they know this day would surely change their lives forever.  
-----------------------------------------------------**

**CROSSOVER OF STEP UP AND TWILIGHT UP AHEAD! ;)**

**[BPOV]**

I grunted in frustration as I looked between the two shirts in my hands.

"Rose! Get yo ass in here mama, I need your help!" I yelled towards the general direction of the door. A minute later A Blonde goddess was in the doorway. Otherwise known As Rosalie.

"You called?" She said and laughed as she looked at me. "Choose the Blue one" She smirked and I smiled.

"What would I do without you?" I asked her dramatically. She only laughed. "Hurry up and get dressed, I am." And with that she rushed out of the room in a blur. I shook my head and got dressed into some dance clothes. This was like routine for us. Get up, Eat, Go to school, Work, Eat, Come home, Eat, Stretch, Get dressed, Go to the dragon.

Why would we go to the dragon you might ask? Well, Ever since we discovered Rose's cousin, Alex worked as the bartender and my uncle was the DJ and actually owned the place we were there every Friday night, since we were 13. At first our parents hated the idea, but when they figured out they couldn't stop us from sneaking out, they let us. But now we didn't need to worry since we got our own place with the money we saved up.

I finished putting on my dance clothes on and looked in the mirror. I had on some black cargo pants that hung low on my hips with a blue tank top I had folded up so you could see my flat stomach with my sparkling ruby red belly piercing, a pair of white Nikes and a red cap put on backwards. I grabbed my black biker gloves and put them on and smiled at my reflection. I turned around and picked up my adidas backpack which had a white hoodie, my phone, and some money.

"You ready mama?"I called out as I entered the lounge room and smiled when I saw her already there. She was wearing 3 ¼ jean cut-offs with a red tank top and black Nike air's, and A black bandana folded up around her head.

"Wow chicka you look hot!" She said approving of my outfit. I smiled.

"You said the blue." I replied as we both laughed and she picked up her bag and we headed out the door. When we got to the corner a wicked smile played on her lips.

"Race you to the bus stop?" she asked looking at me evilly. I laughed. "You know I'll win but sure."

"Okay on 3. 1, 2- Hey!" I cut her off and ran when she said 2. I was laughing as I turned the next corner and saw the bus stop. I sped up and when I got there I sat down and took off my bag. I looked up to see Rose just coming up to the seat.

"I told you I would win." I said and laughed. We sat there just talking about anything when a car pulled up.

"Why are you pretty ladies waiting for a bus? You should come with me. What do you say?" A creepy looking man said eyeing us up. I growled and was about to say something but another car pulled up next to it.

"Bells, Rose, come here and I'll take you to where you're going. I'm pretty sure you're headed to the dragon right?" It was Rose's cousin, Alex.

"Oh hey cuz, only if you didn't mind." Rose replied but we were already off the seat.

"Do you mind- oh hey sugar, three girls? This is too good" He said smirking. I scoffed.

"Hey Shorty!" I yelled as we ran to her car and got in. She laughed. That was what I nicknamed her and the name stuck for everyone. She has Dark red hair with black streaks and is very small and petite. Once we closed our doors we were off, leaving the creep master in our dust.

"Oh, yeah, I get it, don't say thank you." Shorty joked.

"Thanks Shorty." I said laughing. The car stopped and pulled up outside the Dragon.

"No problem girls" she said poshly. We all cracked up and walked to the door. But we got stopped by the bouncer.

"Sorry ladies you're going to have to line up like everyone else. Plus you're not really dressed for clubbin." He said mockingly. I just laughed without humour.

"Oh I'm sorry did I not introduce myself? The names Bella. You must be new aye? My Uncle owns this joint and is the DJ. You know him? He goes by the name of DJ Sand. So I swear to Michael Jackson, Rest in peace brother, if you do not move I will make you bro." I said starting out innocent then got menacingly dangerous. He muttered something into his walkie talkie while looking at me.

"If you're talking to Jeff, who you probably are, say Hi for me" I smiled innocently and his eyes widened and muttered into it again then I could hear yelling from it but couldn't understand it. He looked back at us.

"Sorry Ladies, I made a mistake. Please don't tell him to fire me" He asked almost pleadingly. I smiled and looked at his name tag.

"Whatever Jacob, just don't do it again. Oh and I'm expecting friends to come so if they say they are friends with me let them in straight away." I asked as nice as I could. He looked at me amazed.

"H-h-how did you know my name?" He stuttered. We all laughed at him.

"You're name tag you doosh." I said laughing at him and walking around him while people behind us laughed. As soon as we got inside the music was PUMPING! We made our way over to the bar.

"So Bells. Who you expecting? Anyone I know?" Shorty asked and I laughed.

"No you don't know them because I'm not expecting anyone" I answered. She looked at me confused for about 2 minutes then finally got it.

"Oh I get it now. Ha ha nice B" She said laughing and I joined in.

"Man you're so much like your sister, I mean your sisters so much like you, whatever way it is." Rosalie said and smiled.

"Where is Ashlee anyway? I wanna good battle, especially after what happened at school today." Shorty laughed at my question.

"Girl she likes you more than me, go check your uncles mixer, she's probably chatting with him." We all laughed because it was true. She does like me more but we don't know why, and she's always asking Sand (my uncle) Questions. "What happened at school?" She asked.

"Ughh Lauren and her followers were bitching about how they can dance better than me and Rose. But they haven't even seen Ash yet. Hey I think their coming tonight, I heard them talking 'bout it. Ohh this is gonna be good" I laughed evilly.

"Now, now B if you're gonna do something bad at least let me help. That bitch deserves a bit of this." She said holding up her fist. We all laughed.

"Ok well I'm finding Ash. I'll call you if I find 'em. Bye!" I said waving and turning around and headed towards the DJ stand up on a ledge. As I pushed my way through the crowd I got people saying 'hey' and 'wassup' and other stuff and I just said hey back, really not caring until I noticed someone I knew. I took a closer look and gasped. I walked up to them.

"Oh my shiz. Is that you Ty?"**(A/N btw this is Tyler and Nora from step up :) not Tyler from twilight) **I asked and stood next to him. He turned around and smiled.

"B? Wow, Look who's all grown up now? How's it hanging?" He asked. I smiled.

"Same old, same old." I said laughing. The girl next to him smiled.

"You must be Bella. Tyler's told me so much about you; it's great to actually see for myself, Ty was right you are beautiful. Just like your Twin" She said smiling genuinely, I blushed and Ty laughed.

"Hey, speaking of the devil did you bring Andie?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well duh. She kinda begged me." He said laughing.

"YAY! Where is she?" I asked looking around everywhere. He smiled.

"Well. Uhh. She bought her new crew"

"New crew? What happened with the 410?" I asked.

"Ask her, she won't tell me" He said.

"Okay then, I will." I smiled

"Ok well it was nice seeing ya Ty but I got to bounce, I'm finding a 10 year old." I said casually, Nora looked worried.

"Oh my, a 10 year old? In a club? We have to find them!" she exclaimed. I burst out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked angrily. This caused me to laugh even harder.

"She may be 10 but she knows perfectly how to look after herself. Plus I can see her with sand." I replied laughing, she looked embarrassed. And mumbled a little 'oh' and I laughed.

"Bye." I said and gave them both a hug and rushed towards the DJ booth. As I got closer I could hear them talking.

"And I was like, oh no you didn't!"She exclaimed and the both laughed as I approached.

"Hey Ash! What's up girl? Hey Sand." I said smiling and so did they. Uncle Sand was a total opposite of me, He was African-American, and Ash was Australian just like Shorty. I pumped fists with both of them.

"B! I'm good. I haven't seen you since, like, yesterday!" She said laughing and I joined in.

"Hey Sand I want you to play a song for us. Remember that routine I taught you Ash? The one with Rose?" She nodded. "Well why don't we show those people out there what were made of aye?" I asked her and her eyes glinted with excitement. "Okay!" I laughed at her.

"What song?" Sand asked. I smiled.

"**Shake your pom pom by Missy Elliott" **I said. He laughed and murmured 'sure'.

"Oh and can you video tape it since, well, you're the only one that can? I think Ash would want her first public performance on tape." I said and he nodded.

"C'mon Ash" I said as we made our way towards the dance floor. Then previous song scratched to a stop then Sands voice was all that was heard.

"Okay y'all we have a special performance by our very own B.A.R" He yelled into the mic. B.A.R was short for .Rose. Everyone cheered.

"Okay clear the dance floor, clear it, back up, back up, back up." Everyone did what he said and I saw Rose move onto the floor everyone cheered. I looked at Ash and nodded; she smiled and ran out on the floor, the crowd cheered even louder. that's when I realised she had a short skirt on over jeans. _Excellent_ I thought there's a part in the song that will be perfect for the skirt. Now was my turn. I walked back a bit so there was like a path towards the dance floor. I ran up and when I was been seen by everyone I did a front flip. The crowd screamed louder, if that is even possible. I even heard a few wolf whistles, which caused me to blush. I high fived Rose quickly before we ran to the side then the music started.

The beginning was me and Rose on different sides of the dance floor with Ash in the middle, striking a pose. This was one hand on her hip and the other out to the side with her head opposite. Then the music started. **(A/N okay so I'm going to type the lyrics then the dance moves to go with them. It should kinda make sense because I did a dance with similar movers to the same song except they were more complicated.) **

_I see you got low_

_And you got plenty more to show, go_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Go, like you tryna win a contest for sure_

_Oh,_

_I'mma show you how to shake it_

_How the booty shake_

_Show you how to shake it_

_See the booty shake_

As soon as the lyrics started she was dancing. This was her solo. She dropped to the floor and started krumping. On Oh she sprung up and did some easy footwork then shook her butt.

_See the booty shake,_

_Like an earthquake,_

_There is no escape,_

_When I shake it in your face,_

_Now don't you wanna tape my booty shakin' on your tape,_

_So show it to yours boys,_

_See the look on all they face,_

Then I ran on and did a head glide across Ash and stood. Rose came on with 2 cartwheels. While we did this Ash moon walked backwards. Me and Rose stood next to each other then when it said face we all pointed to our faces.

_I move it to the left, move it to the right,_

_Double time, double time, iight,_

_Show 'em what they like,_

Ash stood frozen behind us on the floor. We (Me and Rose ) moved our hips the left then the right then sped it up a bit faster and did a body roll which got us some whistles. We both laughed.

_Look at it, look at it,_

_Slow motion, freeze,_

_Stop for the camera,_

_Paparazzi wanna see,_

_Cheese,_

We rolled our hips in two fast circles then did a slow one then dropped into a freeze when it said freeze, Rose was doing a baby freeze, Me doing a freeze on my head.

_Hello, hey how you doin'?_

_I shake it like this,_

_Let me see if you can do it,_

_Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop it on the one,_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake,_

_They face all stunned,_

_If you got it, got it, got it,_

_Move if kinda fast,_

_Boys all dance,_

_While they tryna make a pass,_

This bit was Rose's Solo. While she did that I was doing head spins... for the whole bit. Rose got heaps of wolf whistles though.

_(Whistle)_

_Whistle while you work,_

_Go' head do your dirt,_

_Even if you like to flirt,_

_Lift up your skirt,_

_Then turn 'em out,_

_One leg girl,_

_Go 'head shake it out..._

When I stood I wasn't dizzy at all. Mainly because I always do head spins. When it whistled all three of us did too. Ash came up to where we were and when it said lift up your skirt guess what she did. You guessed it, She turned around so she part flashed the camera, she only part flashed because she had jeans underneath. We all turned then kicked in front of us.

_I see you got low_

_And you got plenty more to show, go_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Go, like you tryna win a contest for sure_

_Oh, _

_I'mma show you how to shake it_

_Show you how to shake it_

_Show you how to shake it_

_Let you see the booty shakin'_

We did the same as what ash did at the beginning but all at the same time.

_Now when I walk through the door, door_

_Step aside, side_

_With thighs like fries we gonna size a supersize_

_Do milkshake go with that shake?_

_It sure do baby_

_Do milkshake go with that shake?_

_Uh huh_

_Now first you bend over_

_Put your hands on your hips_

_Then you make a stank face_

_Then go on and let it whip_

_Whip it like moms_

_Witcha witcha back then_

_Then catch your breaf and then start it up again_

This was my solo. I always picked the funny bits, even if they were gross. Rose and Ash stood like rag dolls. I stepped forward then to the right. I smacked my thighs. Then I went into a waving routine then put my hands on my hips when it said to then covered my face and then smacked my ass. More whistles. When it breathed in I did too.

_One minute, two minute, three minute stop_

_Everybody drop like their hiding from the cops_

_Ayyo, there will be no fights_

_Though got a club, we ain't turnin' on the lights_

_Sally got a big old donkey_

_Oh yeah_

_And Missy got a big old donkey_

_Oh yeah_

I put 1 finger up then 2 then 3 then put my hand like a stop sign. I dropped to the floor then jumped up and kicked. I punched the air then kicked it then spun to the left. When it said _Sally got a big old donkey _I pointed to Rose and she stood up straight and saluted then went back to rag doll mode. Then when it said _Missy got a big old donkey _I pointed to Ash and she sprung up and made a funny face but went back to rag doll mode.

_I see you got low_

_And you got plenty more to show, go_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Go, like you tryna win a contest for sure_

_Oh, I'mma show you how to shake it_

_How the booty shake_

_Show you how to shake it_

_Let you see the booty shake_

We did the chorus again. (Krumping and complicated footwork)

_See I was sitting in the lounge_

_With my tight skirt on_

_And like a 3-D movie_

_He was watchin' the thong_

_All up in my grill_

_So he asked could he tag it_

_Two-timing from an ish like maggots_

_He tryin' to spit the game_

_What he had to say_

_Has anybody ever told you, you look like Beyonce?_

We all stood in a line and pretended to sit down then fell back then I did a back flip and they just did backwards rolls. _Has anybody ever told you, you look like Beyonce? _On this we all froze in a, as Rose called it "sexy" pose. The crowd cheered and whistled.

_OK lil' boy want to boost my esteem_

_I said you need a rehab_

_'Cause you look like a fiend_

_Don't want to start a scene_

_I ain't tryin' to be mean_

_And even if you spend your green_

_You can't get in between_

_'Cause this here queen_

_Keep the nookie real clean_

_And like a diamond ring bling_

_See who wants get the wet dream_

On _lil' boy _we all dropped so we were smaller. And went into some breaking (mills, backspins, jackhammers, etc). On _you can't get in between_ We all Jumped forward with our pelvis'. I laughed. We all popped our way into a line. Ash at the front, then me, then rose behind us.

_I see you got low_

_And you got plenty more to show, go_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Shake it like a pom pom, like a pom pom_

_Go, like you tryna win a contest for sure_

_Oh, I'mma show you how to shake it_

_How the booty shakin'_

_Show you how to shake it_

_Let you see the booty shakin'_

We did the chorus again. Then when it started the instrumental at the end I knew I cut it down to 10 seconds. We grouped up and looked to the left, then the right, then forward then on the last beat me and rose fell away from Ash and she stood there in a cheeky position smiling hugely. I breathed hard then the crowd started screaming. I laughed and sat up the same time as Rose. I stood up then ran around the big circle we were in and smiled when I saw Lauren and her followers Jessica, and Tanya.

"What was that? And seriously, B.A.R? What type of a name is that?" Lauren snorted. I just laughed. By this time I had Rose, Ash and A few others behind me.

"That was called proper dancing babe. You should try it sometime. Wait. No. Please don't. You might knock the whole place down." I smirked. She gasped. "Oh and by the way. The parking inspector said he wants you to get that fat ass out of the bus zone. And we want you out of our club." I said smiling. She just gasped and I heard almost everyone in the club laughing. They all looked around embarrassed and hissed under their breath. "This isn't the end swan." I laughed and waved mockingly at their retreating figures.

"Buh-bye. Bitch" I said smiling. And turned to see Ash on the floor laughing. I smiled. "Was that entertaining?" I said laughing. She nodded and stood up.

"That was awesome!" She squealed. I laughed at her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about people! I am proud once again to say we are related." Sand said smiling and the crowd laughed. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around so quickly I stumbled.

"Well you haven't changed have you. Great on the dance floor, put the biggest klutz when you're not dancing. Maybe you should dance everywhere." Said a voice I instantly recognised. I looked up and gasped.

"ANDIE!" I screamed.

**Okay so there's the first chapter. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm happy :) Do you peoplez like it? I will introduce the Cullen's in the next chapter ;P I'm gonna try for 3 reviewz for the next chapter? Please?**

**Now press that awesome button right there and REVIEW! **

**| |**

\ /  
\/


End file.
